


little sweet kisses (that make me feel safe)

by urijjang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Mental Breakdown, Multi, Safe Space, Soonhoon - Freeform, Stressed Out, This is a mess tbh, am I tagging these right, choreographer hoshi, m/m - Freeform, praising, producer woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urijjang/pseuds/urijjang
Summary: Jihoon always trusts Soonyoung, no matter what situations.And Soonyoung gives Jihoon kisses, the ones that he absolutely loves.





	little sweet kisses (that make me feel safe)

Jihoon always trusted Soonyoung. No matter what situation.

 

He was there to hear out his problems, help him, and guide him when he needed it.

 

Jihoon is known as a really reserved person, someone who lives out his life with a schedule. And of course, coffee.

 

But when they’re home, he isint exactly like that. To Soonyoung at least

 

At home Jihoon is soft, bubbly and a bit child-like. The boy knows about his drastic persona change, but he doesn’t mind it because ‘I can be myself around Soonyoung and Soonyoung alone’. It’s like he’s like in a little space where he can just be himself around the elder.

 

And that’s what Soonyoung loves about him. That he can be himself around him, that he can see the real Jihoon.

 

Both of them knows the harsh reality of life. While Soonyoung is a little carefree, Jihoon is totally not. The boy has such a stressful job, it has costed him the lack of sleep and personal care.

 

And that’s where Soonyoung comes along.

 

They both don’t have the ‘Daddy—Baby’ kind of relationship, Soonyoung just likes taking care of Jihoon and the latter likes taken care of. That’s all to it.

 

The choreographer waltzed towards Jihoon’s office, equipped with dinner and sweet snacks (the ones Jihoons like) where he can hear the loud music against the door.

 

‘And he said his studio was soundproof’

 

Today Jihoon went hard on himself. So much he hasn’t actually opened the door since last night (except when it was Lunch, but Soonyoung didn’t exactly see the tired boy inside).

 

It had Soonyoung really worried, and when I mean worried, really worried.

 

He knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice, but still no answer. The music was still audible even from the ‘soundproof’ audio. He knocked again, this time really hard his hands started to reddened, but that doesn’t bother now.

 

“JIHOON! IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS NOW I’M KNOCKING DOWN THIS DOOR!”

 

Soonyoung shouted. Shouted so hard I think he woke up their neighbors. ‘Another complaint tomorrow, I’m sorry Jihoon’ he silently cursed under his breath until he saw the door open, without any hands ready to close it back.

 

He entered, finding the tired boy sleeping against the keyboard.

 

“Jihoon” he cooed against his ear, but it didn’t seem like the boy heard it.

 

“Jihoooon!” he gor slightly closer and then hit the boy slightly, and that sent Jihoon wide awake.

 

“Come on Jihoon let’s have some dinner. Here I cooked your favorite—“

 

Then Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. And Jihoon looked at him, with tears flooding against his very, very red eyes. He hiccuped silently, then started to sob loudly.

 

“Oh no baby!! Soonyoung is so sorry. Oh my god please don’t cry!” Soonyoung quickly wiped the tears as new ones replaced the old ones. Jihoon was breaking in front of him, and he already knows why.

 

Jihoon is too stressed. And needs a good rest immediately.

“Come on baby, you did well today okay? Let yourself rest” The elder said as he caresssed Jihoons back, and the boy just went in for a hug.

 

“Yeah... I’m so tired...” Jihoon silently whispered against Soonyoungs neck. They went in the hug for awhile and then released eachother with Soonyoung cupping Jihoon’s face and using his thumbs to wipe the excess tears away.

 

“My baby baby did so well today right? You worked so hard! You’re making everyone so so proud right now” The dancer said as he littered soft, little sweet kissed on the boys body, which made Jihoon really safe around him.

 

They sat their for awhile, savoring the comfortable silence. They haven’t seen eachother each day, but they’re still giving themselves some space.

 

“I love you so much Soonyoung”

 

...was all it took to broke the silence.

 

Soonyoung smiled at such sentence. Thanking the Gods who put them two together.

 

“I love you too Jihoon. Now let’s go eat your dinner!!! It getting cold!!” He shouted as he fiddled around the plates he bought “and I brought your favorite snacks too! But they’re after dinner so be patient!!” and Jihoon just simply replied with a very bright smile and ate through his food.

 

While they were eating, Soonyoung silently suddenly said, “Jihoon, who’s baby are you?”. He honestly doesn’t expect a response, as Jihoon never actually notices this sometimes.

 

But hey, expect the unexpected.

 

“Soonyoung-ie’s baby”


End file.
